Neophyte
by blue stranger
Summary: There are times in life when not everything goes your way and you stand out in a crowd more than others. One Roxas Strife is about to have the oddest year of his life as he gets sent to Radiant high where he meets foes, friends other acquaintances and learns that it can be quite troublesome being the only keyblade wielder around. (future AkuRoku)
1. Star spangled annoyance

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.

R

I blinked sleepily at my surroundings and yawned. Looking around I saw people getting out of their seats and gathering near the exit.

Crap! I must've slept through the flight attendants announcement of arrival. I quickly grabbed my backpack - the only thing I had taken with me on the plane - and wobbled through the exit and on the little plane stairs that some workers had pushed to the planes door. That's when I saw it for the first time - The United States of America in all of their star-spangled, freedom obsessed glory. I would've gaped at the sight in front of me had I not been just woken up. Therefore I only saw blurred out shapes that I assumed were buildings and a sun that definitely shouldn't be that bright. My camera lay forgotten in my backpack therefore I took no first-view pictures that I usually did as soon as the new place came into my vision. I stumbled down the stairs and for the first time in around six hours I felt solid ground under my feet.

I stalked over to where you're supposed to get your luggage and from there on everything went by like a blur. The usual check-ups they do at airports, getting the rest of my things, the tantalizing large shiny clock hanging suspended from the airports ceiling and a swarm of strange people looking at me with big eyes and laughing as they pass me by while I was waiting for the guy who was supposed to be here and bring me to my new school. What had they never seen a foreigner?

After about twenty minutes I gave up on waiting for my escort and decided to go to the place myself. Only when I had left the airport and opened a map I had with me I realized why everyone inside had been giving me looks. In a reflection of some electronics shop I saw that I still had the flight attendant distributed sleeping ,mask pushed up on my forehead. I flushed red with embarrassment, practically ripping it off and stuffing it in my backpack. As I did this I noticed my camera case lay innocently on top of some other stuff I had stuffed there and I cursed my forgetfulness.

Almost immediately I set down my suitcases and snapped a few pictures of some random things surrounding me. The airport, a guy passing by on roller-skates, some birds that were really friendly and not afraid of humans at all and one of the three streets that surrounded me. After getting the proof that I had safely arrived aka. my first taken pics of the states I turned back to my map. Sora will have to do with these. He always demands to see pictures of the first things that anyone sees when they go to new places.

I pinpointed my location and sighed. The airport was ways away from where I had to go and judging by my blurry eyesight (I'm really not a morning person) it will be a long walk there. Mentally cursing the time zones I started to walk, dragging my two suitcases with me.

Radiant High school was the official name of the educational facility where my oldest brother Cloud had sent me off to. It was supposed to help me socialize and make new friends, or how Vanitas kindly put it "Get out of the house and learn to have a conversation that lasts longer than five seconds.". His words, not mine. Yawning I looked at my reflection in some random window again.

My eyes were a little poofy from trying to not fall asleep while walking and squinty from the bright sunlight. My blonde hair was messed up and sticking out in every direction. My stature was hunched due to my luggage and to top it all off my aura seemed to be that of a very pissed off guy. I sighed and continued to move forward.

-Sure, have the youngest most introvert member of the family go abroad to a different school. It'll be good for him.- I mumbled to myself, cursing Cloud and all of his good intentions. This sucked.

After about an hour which felt like an eternity later I found myself completely exhausted and ready to kill anyone who as much as looked at me the wrong way. Finally I had managed to find Radiant High and dragged myself to the principal's office, where I was told to wait a few minutes, because that prick was out for lunch. I slumped down on a chair in the waiting room and let sleep claim me. If it was lunchtime here it was somewhere around 12 to 1 p.m. which means it's 2 to 3 a.m. back home in Japan.

I was awoken by loud screeching noises that I later discovered were actually pleading screams, but since I had had a nightmare my brains only picked up that much. Just as I had properly opened my eyes the door to the waiting room slammed open and two figures entered.

One of them no doubt was the principal and the other looked like a student. Radiant high principal wasn't very radiant to say the least. He was tall (but then again everyone here looks like a titan to me) and looked old but not the stereotypical principal old. He was light skinned and his hair was really long and pale blonde. Like platinum but with a little more color. He had a well trimmed beard and strangely colored eyes. He was wearing a long black robe of some sorts with a long dark red cape and various accessories. His voice was stern and deep as he talked to the other guy. Speaking of which the other one was also fairly tall (not as tall as the principal though) and had short dirty blond hair styled in an odd mullet like way. He had several individual bangs falling over his face and big innocent looking cyan eyes. Though that might be because he was pleading about something rather loudly. He sported a loose jacket and some band t-shirt topped off with slightly ripped black jeans and sneakers. Yup he was the kind of guy who'd get in trouble.

My observation was interrupted when the tallest of the two - the principal - spoke to me.

\- Roxas Strife? -

I nodded.

\- Come into my office both of you. - He practically ordered while the other guy looked ready to dig a hole in the floor.

I followed him inside and after waiting for the other blonde to walk in shut the door. The principal sat down behind his desk and urged us to sit down as well, motioning at the chair in front of him. The annoying blonde beat me to it as he slumped in the open chair and grinned ear to ear. I concluded that he must be suffering from some serious mood swings as I took a nearby chair and dragged it over to the principals desk and inwardly smirked in victory as I saw him glaring disapprovingly at the PMSing teen.

-Now then- he began as I sat down -Let's start with introductions shall we? I am the principal of Radiant high school Ansem the Wise. I make sure things stay in order here and if you ever encounter any problems come talk to me or the guidance counselor alright? - Even though the words he said were supposed to be friendly his tone made them sound forced and cold. Nonetheless I nodded deciding I will NOT let a principal intimidate me. He turned to the other guy in the room and if his voice had sounded a little unwelcome before now it felt like a glacier.

-This- he even took the time to gesture the other's way - here is Demyx. He is one of the students of Radiant high school and he was the one appointed to pick you up from the airport.- As he said this I felt rage starting to bubble up in my chest. Oh, so It was because of this asshole that I had had to wait in the airport and then proceed to walk here ON MY OWN! Dragging not only my luggage but also my tired body that totally wasn't accustomed to time zones yet. When the principal lets us go I am so going to give him a piece of my mind and make sure he never ever makes this mistake again.

I snapped out of my inner rage fit as I heard the principal address the other guy now known as Demyx.

-And do you have any reason for not showing yourself to take our new transfer student to the school?-

If I hadn't been raging and promising myself to kill the guy I would've almost felt sorry for him. His posture, already pretty hunched, sank down in the chair even deeper and he looked like he was about to bawl as he half whimpered in a quiet voice.

-I-I-I f-forgot... -

Ok forget any pity or compassion I had in my heart previously. This guy deserved to burn on a steak doused in gasoline and surrounded by twenty god damn killer hounds.

The principal excused the poor bastard before I could rip him apart right then and there and from there on I had to sign a bjillion papers and got all the info on my dorm, my classes and other stuff like that.

Then I went to my newly appointed dorm room and settled in, unpacking and sending an e-mail to my family. I figured it's no use trying to call them at 5 p.m. which roughly translates to 7 a.m. I knew that Cloud enjoyed all the sleep he can get. Then I changed and let my body catch up to precious, lost sleep.

 **A.N. Yay my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic :) Poor Roxy away from home and in the beasts belly that is high school.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes I might've made. Also Axel is gonna show up soon :)**

 **-BS**


	2. Flame on

A

The first thing that I saw when I woke up was my roommates snoozing form. Blue hair pooling on a fluffy ass pillow. For some reason Saix's pillows were always fluffier than mine. I smirked, welcoming the sunlight that was pouring in through the window of our two men shared dorm room.

Tossing off the blanket and taking a moment to stretch I gleamed at the chance of being awake before my roommate. This meant two glorious things - Nr. 1 I get to use the shower first and won't have to wait for Saix to complete his beauty ritual and Nr.2 I have the once in a lifetime (ok maybe that's an exaggeration) chance to prank my always strict, sticking to the rules and right in every way friend. Seeing this didn't happen very often I wasted no time and tiptoed to the bathroom.

While washing my hair and my incredibly irresistible body I went through plans on how to prank the blunette in the other room.

The first thing that came to mind was to put Saix's hand in a bowl of warm water - classic - but that didn't quite intrigue me enough. Too overused you could say.

Then I thought about shaving off one of his blue eyebrows but after some thought discarded that idea. I didn't want an early death, I hadn't even found my true soul mate yet.

Next thing I came up with was to pour some salt in his hair, but then I realized that since he showers in the mornings it would be a waste.

I settled on taking off one of his socks (the weirdo sleeps with his socks on) and hide it somewhere, but that didn't seem quite enough so I grabbed a towel and ventured into the kitchen to inspire myself. As my eyes fell on the half open cupboard near the fridge I felt a smirk creeping up. I knew exactly what I'm going to do.

I creeped back to Saix's and my bedroom and carefully pulled his right sock off. After I had hidden it well enough I came back and lifted the bowl I had prepared in advance. It was a little heavy in my arms and it was bound to get everywhere. I had to resist laughing all the time I was in action and taking a deep breath I yelled - Saix! WAKE UP! - As I tossed the contents in the bowl onto his now awoken figure.

White powder engulfed the blunette's entire bed and puffed up reaching the ceiling. I leapt back into the kitchen to avoid getting the white flour on me. I just took a shower damn it. I prepared myself for my roommates cursing as I hid behind the table trying to hold in laughter. Saix's face had looked priceless. It was like a mix between a raging hellhound and a scared and confused puppy. Gloriously priceless.

-AXELLLLLLLLLLLL!- I heard him scream my name in rage and I bolted. Grabbing my bag on the way out I bolted as fast as I could still laughing and with the widest grin on my face. Shit he's angry. I had only heard him this angry once in my life and that was when he was chasing after some guys who had been tormenting a stray doggy. I knew that if I don't leave the scene of crime right then and there he would pummel me with his massive claymore what he oh so graciously likes to do with people he hates. So I ran as fast as my legs could go and because of that I found myself in front of the school's main entrance way before the first lesson. Not to mention the door was still locked. How much was the clock again?

Figuring I can spend my time in better ways than sitting in front of Radiant high I set a course for Demyx's room.

Demyx was my second best friend coming right after Saix. (The blue haired bastard may claim that he has no such relationship with me but he pretty much has no say in the matter.) And he was in my friendship circle since eighth grade and together we were unstoppable. He lived in his dorm room alone (that lucky ass) and therefore I could always find refuge in his messy room that usually had too-loud-for-being-proper-music blaring out of the speakers accompanied by some half-eaten pizza slices in random places and such. Demyx himself was more hyperactive than me and seemed to always be either in the most chipper mood with rainbows and flowers and singing occasionally or gloomy with rain clouds above his head and his trademark pleading puppy-eyed look shooting at every living being. And then there was the fact that Demyx June was lazier than a sloth in slow motion and whenever he was bored he liked to brandish his favorite object in the whole universe - his sitar named Arpeggio - and proceed to string it until one of his friends physically stopped him. (Demyx was widely known for his ability to play on someone's nerves for HOURS!)

And while I was pondering over my friend I had already reached his room and not so gently knocked on it several times. After a few seconds I heard a muffled - Coming - so I waited and waited.. and waited some more. I knocked again and heard the same muffled response except it was a little closer this time. Knowing my friend from head to toe I concluded that he probably dozed off while going to the door and was on the floor snuggled all nice and cozy in a large blanket.

The doorknob in front of me turned and I was greeted with a smiling just woken up Demyx mumbling a quiet - Mornin' - then proceeding to shuffle back to the safety of his room and leaving the door open for me to come in. My suspicion was confirmed seeing as the dirty blonde was wrapped up in a very fluffy and soft looking blanket. I went inside but soon came to a halt seeing as something had drastically changed since my last visit here.

\- Demyx ... have you been cleaning up? - I asked, my tone unsure and surprised. I knew that Demyx hated any work and would much rather just lay in his messy room watching TV all day than cleaning half the room. Which piqued my curiosity. Why just a half?

\- Yeah... had to. Apparently I'm getting a roommate. - He said with a drawl and defeat in his voice. I felt sorry for him. Demyx had had this room for him all alone ever since he came here and now he had to cope with another person. Ok. Who was I kidding I was cracking up inside just imagining how annoying my friend would get the days to come and how whiny and annoyed he would be.

\- Don't worry, I'm sure you'll annoy them out of your den soon enough - I said with a laugh to which he joined in and then proceeded to tell him about my eventful morning and how Saix was probably already preparing my funeral.

 **A.N. Ok folks here's the second chapter! Hope you like it as much as the first.**

 **A great big thank you to all of those who read favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me and you guys are awesome :)**

 **Special thanx to Yoyito for being the first one to comment!**

 **-BS**


End file.
